Do you trust me?
by FemaleSherlock
Summary: Kagome doesn't want to end up on the dissection table, but the Soul Society seems determined to get her there. She puts her life in Hitsugaya's hands. Does he betray her? Or does he develop feelings for the one who trusts him the most?
1. Dannen Watarimono

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you," I warned. A teenage boy with white hair was walking towards my sister, who unfortunately was turning into a hollow.

Well I say sister, but it was really Kikyo. The clay pot who stole half my soul and is trying to kill Inuyasha. That Kikyo.

"You can see me," He asked.

"Well, yeah. By the way, she's already dead, so I can call back my soul anytime I want, but it's nice to see her suffer for what she's put me through." I surmised.

He looked at me as though there was something weird on my face.

"What?" I complained. "Oh, fine," I grumbled. I called back my soul and then Kikyo disappeared, along with her usual promise for revenge.

He was still staring at me. "What are you?"

"I will choose not to answer that. And besides, don't you soul reapers have something better to do than stare at me, wondering if I'm dangerous or not?" I said sarcastically.

"I have no other choice than to take you to the Soul Society." He stated grimly.

I snickered. "Catch me if you can." I fled, knowing that they couldn't catch me. They had much better things to do than waste their precious time in the feudal era.

"Kaname, Rangiku, go after her. Don't let her get away." Captain Hitsugaya ordered.

I had created a barrier around myself that they couldn't see or get in. I was almost positive that I didn't interest them that much, so after a while they would most likely give up. I mean from what I heard, they already had their hands on a Quincy, so why would they need a miko?

Inuyasha was going to kill me once he found out about Kikyo. He had already promised he would kill me the next time he saw me, so it really didn't matter.

I ran for the well and jumped in, not knowing they had another soul reaper on the other side, or rather substitute soul reaper.

I climbed up the ladder and came face to face with a spiky orange hair dude. "Hello, soul reaper. They sent me to say they needed help down there." Without a second thought, he jumped.

I snickered again. Putting the barrier back up, I left the well house, not caring who saw me.

Back in the feudal era, they realized my spiritual reiki was gone.

"Damn her," Hitsugaya muttered. "She left the feudal era and god knows where she is now." He sprinted for the well.

Once he got there, he jumped and about five minutes later, landed in the well at the shrine. He then saw me walking merrily about, doing nothing in particular. He ran towards me, not expecting the barrier to be there.

Oomph. I grinned at the sixteen year old. I loved messing with his head. I couldn't wait until he realized I was younger than him. "You know, Toushiro Hitsugaya, if you actually asked politely, maybe I would give some answers. Oh, by the way, I am not an older menace, I'm a younger menace." I grinned cheekily.

He groaned. "Great, now I've been outsmarted by someone younger than me." He hit himself in the head.

And then I saw it. He wasn't getting up. I took a look at his forehead and there was a huge gash on it. The blood was trickling down his forehead and I could tell he was getting woozy. He said, "You're cute."

No captain in his right mind would say that to a human. Especially not one of his stature.

"Okay Hitsugaya, don't fall asleep on me. I have to get you somewhere. Damn it, I thought you soul reapers couldn't get out of body wounds when you were not in your body." I whined.

"Stupid jerk with an egoistical problem. Why do you have to be so friggin heavy?" I groaned. I managed to get him in my barrier without shocking him to death.

I dragged him back to my house and managed to get him on the couch. This wasn't looking good for him. I had to literally force my healing energy into him. Even unconscious, this idiot didn't like to receive help.

"Do you wanna die?" I growled. "If not, then you have to let me help you. While I don't like you, I will not harm you while you're unconscious." I told him.

After that, he was able to receive more energy.

Two days later, he woke up. I was making breakfast and he stumbled into the kitchen. "Mama," He stopped short when he saw me. "What the hell happened?" He growled.

I looked at him. "Why thank you Kagome." I mimicked his voice.

He didn't laugh.

"When you hit my barrier, you hit your head on the sidewalk. Besides Hitsugaya, Rangiku already knows where you are. She's coming over for breakfast this morning. And," He opened his mouth. "I will not come with you to the soul society. Byakuya is a jerk with no brain or anything related to smarts. Besides, I'm sure Rangiku already told him about me." He closed his mouth.

"Now, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get to be captain?"

"Child prodigy," He started stuffing his face with food.

I sighed. I couldn't blame him though; being asleep for two days is enough time to create a huge appetite.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," I hollered.

Soon, there were nine people in the tiny kitchen. Apparently, Rangiku decided to invite some friends. We now had Byakuya, Ichigo, Kenpaichi, Momo, Uryuu, and Renjii, plus the original three.

"Rangiku," I whined. "Did you have to bring icicle prick, orangey, Kenpaichi, Momo, and temper red? Now I need more time."

Rangiku looked apologetically at me. "I know I said I wouldn't Kagome, but ice…Captain Byakuya said I had to. Momo wanted to meet you and the others are reinforcements."

I groaned. "It's okay. I won't hold it against you. Gotta run though. Happy hunting!" I threw up a barrier around me, not caring who got knocked down this time. This barrier made me invisible and was close to my person.

They threw a look at Hitsugaya, who was still eating. "What?" He asked. "Check the well house."

I almost snickered. There was no way in hell I would go there. I would rather face a quick death than death by Inuyasha's claws.

I knew Hitsugaya would be able to feel my spiritual energy even if I hid it, so I went out to the street and waited until they all went into the wellhouse, then started walking away. I knew it wouldn't be long before they discovered I wasn't there, so I kept walking for a while.

Two hours later, I made my way to a town called Karakura. I knocked on the door of a medical clinic.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A man answered.

"Um, do you know where I could stay for a while?" I smiled nervously.

"Why you can stay right here tonight." He said cheerfully. He led me inside. "You can stay in my son's room tonight." He showed me his son's room. He then took me downstairs and introduced me to his two daughters, Karin and Yuzuu.

When dinner was ready, we sat down to eat. His son wasn't here yet, so we waited and waited. When he finally came in, we were both surprised.

"You!"

"You!"

The rest of the family just watched as we began fighting. Miko power here, A couple kicks there. Then his dad interfered.

"Sit down both of you!" He shouted.

We sat down.

"Now what is this about?" He asked calmly.

"People like him would like to study me because I am something they have never seen before, so I ran away. Meaning I am wanted by people like him. Soul reapers." I glared.

Ichigo glared right back. "She healed a captain using foreign substances. They could have been poisoned."

"I can't handle poisoned things, you baka." I shot back. "Besides, I would never harm someone unless there was a reason to."

"Yeah, right. The last priestess we met warned us about you. She said you poisoned a demon's mind with words and dreams and then you killed him."

I paled. 'Kikyo,"

He noticed how pale I was. "What, surprised by your secret?" He taunted.

"No," I whispered. "That priestess was not alive. Her name is Kikyo and she stole part of my soul and decided to turn the one I loved against me."

He made no comment.

"You soul reapers have no idea what I go through every day, knowing that I will die at any minute because of Inuyasha. I throw my life on the line every second of my life because of this stupid jewel and every day I just want to throw it away and never let it come back. My friends died in the final battle, my son died in the final battle. After the final battle ended, I wanted nothing more than to crawl up into a tiny ball and disappear. You have family waiting for you every day when you come home. I lost that after the final battle. Inuyasha chose Kikyo, my incarnation. I have seen so much more than anyone else in the world and no one relates to me anymore." Tears started rolling down my face. "And now soul reapers want me to die on the experiment table, no less. Any god in this cruel world seems to hate me and thinks I can handle whatever he throws at me. I just want my life to go back to the way it was. When my biggest worries were passing the math test or how to let Hojo down."

"Hey," I saw Karin up in my face. "Just because you think you have no family, doesn't mean that you do. We are a pretty messed up family, yet we manage. So straighten up and move on with your life. I will personally make sure my brother won't turn you over to the soul reapers. If he does, he will not live to see the next second." She grinned.

"Yeah, Kagome. You can stay here with us." Yuzuu offered. "And if Ichigo doesn't like it, he will do his own laundry and cooking."

Ichigo gulped. He didn't like the sound of that. "Fine," He grumbled. "But the first time, she acts up, she has to go to the Soul Society."

"Agreed. On one condition."

He rolled his eyes. "What is it now?" He complained.

"You can't tell anyone who doesn't know that I have priestess abilities." I pushed.

"Sure, whatever. Hey what should we call you? WE can call you Kagome, but you have to have another name for outside."

"Dannen Watarimono." I whispered.

"Wanderer of no hope." He mused. "That describes you perfectly." He teased.

"Bastard." I called him.

"Just because we change your name, it doesn't mean people won't recognize you." He surmised.

"I know, I changed my eye color. Dumb ass." I muttered the last sentence.

He looked closer. My eyes weren't blue any more. They were purple. And I wasn't so tall anymore. I was now 5'2. I was smaller than that annoying Hitsugaya.

"That will work. Hey Dad," He turned to his father, who at the moment was wrestling with a piece of chicken.

"Yes, son?" He answered, distracted.

"When are you going to enroll her in school?" Ichigo asked.

"Tomorrow. So she'll go to school with you on Monday." He answered, still distracted.

"I'm tired, so if you don't mind. Dannen needs to go to bed now." I walked up to Ichigo's room and laid down on the pallet next to his bed. I fell asleep almost immediately, keeping my disguise up all the while.

About midnight though, someone flippin stepped on me. I woke up immediately, but pretended I was still asleep.

Ichigo was no longer in his bed and the closet door was open. I knew they had just gone out to defeat a hollow. I scribbled a note on his desk and put a present in his bed.

"_If either of you wake me up again, a hollow will be nothing compared to my wrath!"_

I fell back asleep soon after and unfortunately didn't get to see the look on his face when he discovered his present.

The next morning, I woke up and saw a grumpy face in front of mine. Ichigo was still sleeping. I got up and did morning rituals. Twenty minutes later, I poked his face.

"Dannen says get up."

"Go away."

"Dannen says get up or be stung with miko powers."

"I still say go away." He pushed my hand away.

"Dannen warned you." I sighed and gathered enough energy to hurt a horse. I shot it at him.

"Yeeee-oooouch!" He jumped out of bed and kept jumping up and down.

I smirked. "Dannen warned you. When I say get up, you better get up."

Rukia poked her head out of the closet to see what was going on. "Um, why is Ichigo jumping up and down like a little girl? And who are you?"

"The first one's a secret, but I guess I can answer the second one. I am Dannen Watarimono. I am staying with Ichigo's family for a while." I smiled warmly at her. "Ichigo wouldn't get his ass out of bed, so I gave him a little warning."

"Dannen," Ichigo whined. "That hurt."

"Good. It was supposed to." I went downstairs.

Karin lazily looked at me. "I suppose that was my brother who got fried." She mused.

Yuzuu nodded. "I'd know his scream anywhere."

"Hey, I'm going out for a while. I'll see you later." I walked out the door, heading for a park.

I looked around and sighed. 'Good. No one can harm me here.'

I turned around. I spoke too soon. There was Hitsugaya on a bench in his soul reaper form. As not to be suspicious, I went and sat down next to him, seeming as though I couldn't see him.

"I hate my life" I muttered. "And I can't wait 'til that bastard figures it out. I have seen things no one else has and they want to end my life on a dissection table. Stupid bastards. Even orangey knows better than that. They already have a Quincy so why do they want a miko too." I sighed loudly, knowing I was getting on Hitsugaya's last nerve.

He turned to throttle me.

"Ah-ah. Toushiro. Dannen Watarimono doesn't like to die." I taunted, jumping out of his reach.

"Dannen Watarimono? Wanderer of no hope. It suits you, Kagome." He turned to me. "Why do you not trust me? You healed me, so you know I can find you, wherever you are."

"I trust you enough not to lead Byakuya to me. I trust you enough not to let me die on the dissecting table. So, once again, I put my life in the hands of an enemy, who knows nothing about me. There is one way to learn about me though. Look up Shikon miko, you'll find your answers there." I hugged him. His face was redder than a tomato. "I'll see you tomorrow." I laughed.

"Goodbye Toushiro, Captain Hitsugaya. See you in school." I walked away slowly, knowing he would follow.

I made myself invisible and went back to Ichigo's house. Hitsugaya following me all the while.

"So Dannen, you'll start school tomorrow in Ichigo's grade. Along with Uryuu, Rukia, Hitsugaya, Oorihime, Chad, Renjii, and Ichigo of course. That'll be good for you." Ichigo's dad said.

I groaned. That little pipsqueak ruins everything. Thankfully, there were only like two people who wanted me dead. Ichigo wasn't going to be happy since I was like a year younger than him.

I left once again, this time dawning my disguise. Unfortunately, I heard a lot of cat calls and they made me very nervous.


	2. Hey

Hey! Sorry for not posting for a while, but I'm in the hospital with a sprained wrist. It's a pain just typing this, so Imma make it short and sweet. My stories are not up for adoption. They'll be updated whenever I get the chance. They are NOT discontinued. I would appreciate ideas for some new characters. Or new issues.

PEACE OUT SUCKERS!

"You're a team player. A save the day superhero. I hate people like you."

Hiei

-Yu Yu Hakusho


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own either anime. Love them both though, so enjoy.

I was nervous. I will admit it. It might have been because I was short now and looked helpless. My powers were useless against regular humans. And these were big teenage boys. I looked twelve and young and weak. But what did I expect when taking a back alley short cut at night?

"Hey bartender," I hummed. "Wanna get a little lost." I wanted some noise to keep me company, because I could feel them getting closer.

"**Don't know why I still feel like this**

**Thought I got over you **

**But every time I close my eyes **

**I can't seem to breathe**

**Because all I see is you**

**All I sense is you**

**My eyes, they're blind**

**My lips they smile**

**But it's poisonous**

**And you're not worth the pain**

**I wish we could work it out**

**Maybe start out this time anew**

**But somewhere deep down**

**I know in my heart**

**There's nothing left here for you**

**But when I lay down to sleep**

**All I see is you**

**Your image fills my mind**

**I can't breathe the air**

**It's poisonous **

**And you're not worth the pain**

**When I sleep (I can't breathe)**

**When I blink (You're there)**

**Just a glimpse of you kills me**

**Arsenic running through my veins**

**All I feel when I close my eyes**

**Your life, it surrounds me**

**Like a bad love story**

**It draws me in**

**When I close my eyes**

**Tears roll down my face**

**When I cry at night**

**Everything seems out of place**

**I don't know what to do**

**I'm scared of you **

**Someone please help me**

**Save me from you**

I felt better as I reached the end of the alley. The song was a spur of the moment deal. But it alleviated most of my fears. "Thank Kami." I whispered quietly. I had to get back to the Kurosaki's household, even if I had been mad earlier. Everyone had to swallow their pride sometime.

I trudged back to the household. I tried to be positive. "It's least it's not raining?" I offered. But like all true opposite days, it thundered and began pouring. So when I finally walked into the living room, I was soaked.

"Hey, Dannen," Yuzu greeted kindly. "I put your uniform and some other clothes on your bed and there's some stuff in the shower for you." Yuzu was so nice. Unlike her bastard of a brother. Karin had my kind of humor, well after the incidents anyways. Before the incident, I was an innocent little girl with my head in the clouds.

I walked into the shower, lost in thought, going back to _that_ day.

_ "Mama sent back some bentos for us." I announced cheerfully. I hopped up from inside the well only to come face to face with Naraku. _

_ "Kukuku. Hello little priestess. Are you looking for your friends?" One of his tentacles held up little Shippo. My little kitsune who always cheered me up. His neck was at an impossible angle. _

_ "What did you do to him?" I growled. "Where's Miroku? Sango? Inuyasha?" _

_ "They deserted you, you pathetic little miko. They left with the promise of their lives, if you were given to me. That stupid fox was the only one who wouldn't leave you. So they left him. The filthy half-breed left with the false woman, who gave me the jewel shards. The slayer and the monk were more reluctant so I gave her back her brother."_

_ That brought out a small smile for me. Sango made a choice that she knew I would have wanted her to take. Miroku followed his love. But Inuyasha, Inuyasha betrayed me. He left me to die. Something burned in my soul. _

_ I heard a wail of despair and realized it came from me. I straightened my back and looked the kumo demon straight in the eye. "What do you want from me?"_

_ "I want the shikon jewel and it's protector. I will train you. I will protect you but you must do one thing for me." Naraku said with an evil glint in his eye._

_ "And what would that be?" I could hear Inuyasha.'**What are you thinking you stupid wench? Giving the jewel to Naraku? How stupid are you?' **I was actually considering Naraku's deal though. I was desperate. My kit was dead and my friends had deserted me._

_ "When I finish with you, you will be strong. Strong enough to destroy the blasted jewel and it's original protector. Would you be willing to destroy the Shikon jewel and it's clay protector?" He asked seriously. "Would you be willing to lose your humanity?"_

_ I looked at him, something dark in my eyes. "I would." I had only the other side of the well to live for now. And for Mama and Souta, I would do anything. Naraku may have killed my kit, but the rest of my family were still alive and well. Besides I needed training, even if it's from probably the most vilest of sorts. _

_ "Then come with me, Shikon Miko. Follow me to Something that will suit both of our needs." Naraku beckoned and with one last glance at the well, I followed him, feeling as though I had sold my soul to the devil. Which, to be honest, I probably had. _

I heard banging on the bathroom door. "Hurry Up!" That would be Strawberry boy. Although technically the more literal translation would be Guardian. I wouldn't tell him that though. Strawberry fit him quite well, especially when he became mad and his face went red.

I snorted loudly. "Dannen is done. Don't get your boxers in a twist, Strawberry Smoothie." I shouted. "Besides Dannen wants to repay your lovely wake-up call last night." I wrapped a towel around myself. "Sleep with one eye open Fruit Boy." I grinned at him sadistically as I stepped calmly past him, letting the steam out of the bathroom.

I heard him yelp as he got in the shower, only to feel cold water come out of the shower head. I smirked. Payback would come early in the morning, say three? I made up my pallet and curled up under the covers. School started tomorrow. Hopefully I wouldn't be too behind.

Just for the record the final battle happened after she was trained by Naraku. It will probably show up as a nightmare.

I will try to update more frequently, like once every two weeks at the least. I won't make excuses for my absence. But if you have questions, I'll answer them or if you have any ideas or just a character you may want to see, PM or review, please not anon. I want someone to name if it's a character or if I answer your question in the doc.

Thank you. ~FS


End file.
